1. Field of the Invention
The present general inventive concept relates to a method, an apparatus, and an image forming system to process additional data of printing jobs, and more particularly, to a method, an apparatus, and an image forming system to change the color of additional information added to printing tasks and printing the printing tasks.
2. Description of the Related Art
According to the type of data to be printed, additional data including either images or text may be added to data to be printed for reasons such as security, document identification, document origin identification, etc. Accordingly, additional data added to initial data to be printed for the reasons described above is referred to as additional information. Once a printing task is generated by adding additional information to initial data to be printed, the initial data to be printed and the additional information are printed together. Generally, in a color image forming device capable of forming color images, a physical method of processing data to be printed varies according to a printing mode for data to be printed, that is, a color printing mode or a monochrome printing mode. For example, in a color image forming device using a multi-pass system, four revolutions of a driving unit are required for printing out data in the color printing mode, whereas only one revolution is required for printing out data in the monochrome printing mode. Accordingly, a physical method of processing data to be printed varies according to a printing mode for data to be printed in a color image forming device capable of forming color images, that is, the color printing mode or the monochrome printing mode. Therefore, when the printing mode for initial data to be printed is the monochrome printing mode requiring only one revolution of the driving unit of an image forming device, if a printing task in which additional information, whose printing mode is the color printing mode, is added to the initial data to be printed, the driving unit of the image forming device is required to revolve four times to carry out the printing task due to the additional information. Furthermore, even if the printing mode for initial data to be printed is the color printing mode, there may be a case in which the initial data can be printed with two revolutions of the driving unit. However, if additional information requiring four revolutions of the driving unit to be printed is added to the initial data, the color image forming device is required to revolve the driving unit four times to perform the printing task due to the additional information.